deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goddess of Despair/Noobish season battle 4 Marine Raiders vs Red Army (World war 2)
The history behind the warriors: Marine Raiders:The Marine Raiders were elite U.S. Marines chosen to conduct amphibious warfare in the Pacific Theatre of World War II. The group was considered the first special forces group deployed by the United States during the second World War and helped shape one of America's greatest spec ops groups, the Navi seals.The raiders paricipated in POW rescue,reconnaissance,and sea to land incursion. Red Army:? The Red Army was the paramilitary force that fought for communist control of the Russian Empire. From its early beginnings in the Russian Civil War, the group evolved into the standard fighting force of the Soviet Union.The Red army participated in revolutionary,defense,and sabotage. Weapons: Notes *Voting ends 11/29/12 *Voting is in the form of points. *Whoever has the most points by 11/29/12 wins. *A vote describing a majority of weapons info and x-factors or edges will count as 2 points. *Decent votes describing some weapons and x factors will count as 1 point. *Votes count as .5 if its one word,or one sentence that makes little senseor dosn't give many reasons. *Any issues let me know and I will do what I can to fix them. *It will be 10 on 10 *I copy and pasted this from microsoft word which is why the text looks odd. *Marines-10 Red army-10 *There were 3 red army soldiers on the roof of the base and the others were inside. Suddenly one of the red army soldiers on the roof spots the marines land. He then gets shot by a marine holding a springfield. Marines-10 Red army-9 *The marines begin to head up the beach and then get shot at by the remaining Russians on the roof of the base. One marine gestures to move up,the marine runs as fast as he can for the entrance of the base as the marine who made the gesture began to draw the red armies’ fire with the aid of the man next to him, when he suddenly gets headshotted by a mosin nagot . Marines-9 Red army-9 The firefight continues till eventually there is no gunfire on the roof and both sides regroup to discover both have lost a man in the gunfight. Marines-8 Red army-8 The marine leader gives his satchel charge to his lieutenant and says “Get through a wall somewhere and locate the general while we try to lower the opposition, John, Miller you guys go with him.” The marines follow the orders and the team at the entrance begins to enter the base. The marines end up nearing the center of the building and as a submachine gunner is taking point a red army soldier hearing the footsteps of the marines sprays wildly from behind a wall with his ppsh and kills the marine taking point. The red army soldier enters the hallway with his gun raised and shot at the nearest marine killing the him before he met his demise from the rest of the group. Marines-6 Red army-7 Meanwhile 4 of the red army soldiers are setting up sandbags inside their base when an explosion destroys the wall next to them and kills 2 of them. Marines-6 Red army-5 The red army soldiers turn to kill the ambushers and kill the lieutenant who couldn’t draw his M1911 before the red army soldiers gunned him and one of his men down. The red army soldiers fall victim to the last marine in their group. Marines-4 Red army-3 Miller looks down at John who lies dead and he closed John’s eyes to show his respect to the man. He then began to search for his other comrades. The other marine team is clearing the area when they enter a long hallway with 2 red army soldiers hiding behind sandbags. The marine leader in the back yells “Get in cover!” but was too late. One red army soldier throws a Molotov at the marines which set one on fire and the other gets killed by the other red army soldier with a svt. Marines-2 Red army-3 The marine leader goes around the corner his team came and looked at the corpses of his comrades then hears gunshots. He thought the red army soldiers were engaging his other team and he left the safety of the corner and he shot at the red army soldiers and killed one with his garand while the others whereabouts he was certain. He stopped shooting and as the red army soldier popped up a burst of machine gun fire sent him back to the ground. Then Miller walked up and enspected the sandbags and both the red army soldiers were dead. The marine leader sprinted towards his comrade. Marines-2 Red army-1 Suddenly Miller feels tremendous pain from his back and falls down while the red army leader stood over him with his bloodied NR-40. The marine leader yelled “NO!” and tried to shoot his garand but it was empty. He tried to reload but decided the red army leader was to close and he charged at the hostel and he hit the red army leader with the butt of his garand and dropped his rifle in favor of his ka-bar. The red army leader slashed at the marine who parried and counter slashed at the red army soldier who dodged the attack and kicked the marine leader back. The red army leader charged the marine leader and the two exchanged blows until a gunshot is fired and the red army leader falls to the ground. The marine leader looks at the corpse then at were the shot came from. Miller grinned “Guess you owe me one now sarge?” He then coughed, leaned back and the marine leader tried to talk to him to no avail. The marine leader closed Miller's eyes, took his M1911 and then searched the base for the general. Marines-1 Red army-X Category:Blog posts